Ouran High School Host Club's New Student
by Tamaki Luvver
Summary: Michiko is a new student at Ouran Academy. She meets the Host Club by surprise. She's a teenager and like most teenagers, she can't find love. Will she find love in the Host Club? Or will it be a waste of time? Read on I don't want to spoil it!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Michiko is tall long blonde haired girl. She had short bangs though. All the boys fall in love with her because of her ocean blue eyes. She wears red bows to keep up her hair. Those bows were expensive but of course she was rich so she could afford them. She was beautiful in fact she was marvelous.

Michiko met the host club one day since she was rich. She was signing up to go there for the tenth grade. She used to go to Lobelia Girl's Academy. The consoler said she could go take a look around the school. She walked pass room 1 and 2. She was curious to see what was in room 3. Before you knew it she opened the door. Tamaki said "Hello, welcome to the Host Club. I am the king." Her expression was confused but then she busted up laughing. Kyoya said "I fell the same way." Tamaki 'the king' had bluish purple eyes. He had blonde short hair. The Hitachiin twins 'Hikaru and Kaoru' were red headed. Hunny looks a lot like Tamaki, but his eyes are a pretty brown. Haruhi has black and his eyes are dark brown. Mori has dark brown hair and his eyes are black. And last is Kyoya he has black hair with dark blue eyes.

* * *

><p>AN:Can you guys go easy on me this is my first FanFic but please tell the truth!<p> 


	2. Chapter1: Michiko Meets the Host Club

Michiko Meets the Host Club

When I was signing up to go to Ouran Academy, I was told that I could go take a look around the School. This may seem random but my favorite number is three. I walked pass room one and two. I stopped and my hand twitched I leaned forward and boom opened the door. I couldn't believe what I saw seven cute boys dressed up in princes suits. I asked what was going on but they asked the same thing. The read headed twins giggled and said, "This is the host club. Why are you here today? Do you have an appointment with us?"

"Or with me, the host king?" said the tall blonde one with violet eyes

"Do you want some cake with me and Usa-Chan, my bunny?" said a little boy. He kind of looked like the one who called himself the 'Host King', just with big brown eyes.

I just said that I was signing up to go here for my second year. Then they asked where I used to go to. I said Lobelia Girls Academy. "LOBELIA!" the whole club screamed at me.

"Yeah so what is the big deal" I replied confused.

"Oh god how did you survive? How are you here today? Did god have mercy on your soul? Damn that wretched school!" Tamaki said as if it was a big deal.

The red heads were confused. They asked again "Where did you say you went?"

"Lobelia Girls Academy," I said, proud and a little sad.

"Oh my gosh, that is horrible," the twins said, really disgusted.

"I really don't see why it is so bad," I said as if they all were idiots

"That school tried to take my Haruhi!" said the host king

I raised an eyebrow. "Who's Haruhi?"

Everyone turned to him with angry expressions. Well, everyone except the boy with glasses. "TAMAKI, YOU IDIOT!"

The dark haired boy pushed his glasses up and said, "She was bound to find out that one of us wasn't what we said we were. She isn't a stupid girl, are you Ms. Chiba?"

My eyes widened. "How do you know my name? And what do you mean 'one of us isn't what we said we were?' Oh God,my head hurts."

The boy chuckled. "It's quite alright. My name is Kyoya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Suddenly, each of the red headed boys was on one of my shoulders. "I'm Hikaru," the one on my right shoulder said.

"And I'm Kaoru," the one on my left said.

"I'm Hunny! And this is Takashi, but you can call him Mori!" said the little brown eyed boy. He pointed to the very,_ very_, tall boy. He nodded and 'mmm'd to me. I didn't think I was going to get much out of him.

"That's Tamaki, our host king," Kyoya pointed to the tall blond. Tamaki was telling a boy how sorry he was. The boy had short brown hair and big brown eyes. Darker than Hunny's eyes. He seemed annoyed by Tamaki.

"Okay than who's that? And who's Haruhi?" I said, getting rather annoyed my question wasn't answered.

They pointed to the boy with the brown eyes. "That's Haruhi," Kyoya said as if he were telling what day it was.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "But, you said that Lobelia tried to enroll Haruhi."

Kyoya nodded.

"But, Lobelia is a girl's school. GIRL'S school," I said, trying to get my point across.

Finally, Haruhi walked away from the dramatic blond and told me the information I was missing. "I am a girl and I owe them a huge debt, because I broke a vase. I didn't want to be there servant, so I let them think I was a boy," he- I mean she said.

"Oh," I said, absorbing the information I just heard. They all stared at me. There was a question burning in their minds. They were hoping I got the message, which I did. And I told them my answer.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret."


	3. Chapter2:The Host Club Fight

The Host Club Fight

I had just finished class and as I walked pass room three a voice called out to me "Haruhi over here!" and it was Tamaki.

"Yes what is it now? Oh I see have you done something wrong?" I said as if it has happened before over and over again like my job.

"Not exactly we have a situation uh well the host club has dates and the only person who doesn't have one is well only…" the king couldn't finish

"Can you ever shut your mouth and listen for once?" said Kyoya sounding like Tamaki was on his last nerve

"Well speak then tell her all about it go on tell her" said the king

"Ugh that's not how it is dummy I'm not going" said Kyoya really mad now.

Kyoya walked out of the room and slammed the door on Tamaki Souh's face and sat out there. Tamaki came out with a what just happened face on.

Kyoya yelled at Tamaki "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GET IN MY LOVE LIFE OR ANYONES? CAN YOU JUST LET US SOLVE OUR OWN PROBLEM FOR ONCE?"

They both came in with mad expressions on there faces and Tamaki was as red as a tomato. "Did you here any of that?" asked the king.

"Hmm" said the whole host club

"We all may have but who do you think mostly did? Asked Karu.

"Oh darn it!" yelled Kyoya

"Um I have to go now bye" said Michiko and she ran out of the room.

"Stupid" yelled Kyoya .


End file.
